Methods and systems for fastening components, such as bed foundations, are shown and described.
Generally, a bed foundation F includes first and second end rails E, first and second side rails R extending generally perpendicularly between opposite ends of end rails E, a center support C extending between first and second end rails E and spaced from and intermediate side rails R, and a plurality of cross slats S extending between first and second end rails E in a spaced, parallel relation.
It should be appreciated that bed foundations F come in different sizes of different lengths, widths, and heights. Thus, a need exists for methods and systems for fastening which minimize and reduce complexity of human involvement and which also are easily adjustable to allow fastening of components of different sizes.